


流光（中）（1）

by Wolkeundabend



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkeundabend/pseuds/Wolkeundabend
Kudos: 20





	流光（中）（1）

花京院开始厌恶这场荒谬的婚礼，因为过于粗暴的情事和抚慰寥寥的做爱所有这一切的源头是为了让他尽快产下乔斯达家族的子嗣，于是他最后还是变成了曾经最不想成为和最痛恨的传统Omega。

从来不会有人管他白天做些什么，夜晚也只会在黑暗中顺从本能迎来一波又一波快感和高潮，然后那他自己也不曾在意过的小穴会比他更为诚实地将床单淋得湿透，在届已满是精液味道的屋内伴随着承太郎加重的动作水声四溢，他则将头埋在柔软的枕头之间像所有正在被Alpha施以标记的俘虏。

他在夜里沉沦于罂粟般的情欲之中，而凌晨清醒时又觉得悔恨，他的一生原就不该是如此度过。

承太郎其实对他的存在并没有提出什么令人难堪的刁难，纵然花京院会不习惯醒来时身边多了个强壮高大的温热身躯，可他羞于承认的是他很喜欢对方的肌肉，毕竟他是个杀手出身，当然会不可避免地欣赏枕边人健壮完美的外形。尽管杀手一职在双性Omega中极其少见，可他对自己的身体足够狠，他所注入的抑制剂含量通常都远高于想要正常生活的Omega，他不想说自己拥有多么崇高的理想，可他倒宁愿自己只是个Beta。

他们之间的交流算不上多，只能称得上是经由家族联姻撮合下旧式的相敬如宾，但至少他们会和谐地在清晨一道吃早餐，偶尔承太郎也会主动问他需不需要再来一杯牛奶，然后在他有些不知所措的茫然下再为他续杯，直到某一天承太郎伸出手来替他抹去了嘴边的奶渍，那场景很像是昨晚花京院跪在他身下仰着头被迫含着他胯下那条巨龙，艰难地吞吐到最后，承太郎终于将浓稠白浊全部射在了他脸上，然而又带着些温柔一一为妻子拭去的画面。

花京院稍一做联想就觉得羞窘，慌忙低下了头以一阵狼吞虎咽假作掩饰，他并不知道承太郎对他究竟作何感想，是真的只当他是生育的工具，还是床上相性完全契合的伴侣？

他头一遭在思考这件事时觉得时间溜得飞快，因为他甚至还没能得出结果就已经再度和自己现在的丈夫吻得难舍难分，还情不自禁地伸过手去摸了他胸前轮廓分明的肌肉线条，这是他最喜欢的部分之一，仅次于被按在床上激烈粗暴地贯穿到底，这隶属于Omega的天性本能，他很难讨厌这一点。

可这次好像有些不一样了，借着窗外尚且还显得模模糊糊的月光，花京院隐约看见承太郎拿了什么东西，但很快他就明白了那是到底是什么——他被承太郎半抱在怀中，身后的男人掰开他的大腿内侧准确无误地将那个玩意儿放了进去，甚至意犹未尽越插越深，就像是他本人正在摩擦和顶弄中将花京院撞得双腿发软，几乎快要先一步攀上顶峰一样，他被迫和承太郎一起看着那个单是捅入就将他折磨得快要高潮的东西，紧咬着嘴唇拼命抵御着如浪潮般的快感。

那只是个按摩棒，并不是新奇的东西......花京院还在安慰着自己，哪知这将他贯穿的替代品猝不及防地被人按下了开关，粗大的强烈震动感在他的甬道深处撞弄，简直比承太郎将他压在身下使劲肏弄还要令他仓皇失神，至少承太郎会间或停下三两秒钟供他喘息，可这件小小的现代制品却充满了机械式的冷酷无情，它毫无疏漏地碾过他体内深处的每一处柔软里肉，每次都能恰好撞在他的敏感点让他低喘着呻吟出声。

还未体验一时半会这等销魂滋味，花京院就发觉自己被正面放在了过于柔软的枕头上，而他的双腿则被高高抬起越过他的脑袋半抵在床头，下身私处被大肆打开的模样只会让他觉得羞耻万分，可他根本无从拒绝，Omega的本能使得他浑身发软，还要因为按摩棒的激烈震动而喘息不已，就好像他真的迷恋上这种被禁锢着双手在他人身下叫床的性事。

但承太郎并不会给他这么多闲暇时候去思考其他事情，不过是一眨眼的功夫，他就觉出自己的另一处穴口正在经受着手指的辟土开疆，不知是润滑油还是别的什么奇怪的液体，像是他在新婚之夜第一次任由承太郎用手指让他经受了高潮一样，就连他的后庭竟然也配合地在随着手指模仿交媾的抽插而合动。它贪婪而不知餍足地吞下那几根手指，还带给花京院一种难以言喻的刺激感，促使他产生了一股前后夹击都在遭人顶弄的窘迫，他成了自己最为厌弃的任人亵玩还渴望着更多男人精液滋润的Omega。

仅仅是有这样的想法就让他忽而生出灭顶的快感，他的阴茎已经快要禁不住这样的刺激泄出些许稀薄的液体，可正是这样前后为难的境地，那些手指从容不迫地退了出去，还没等他喘口气，硕大的阳物猛地冲进了他的后穴，毫不留情地在里面捣弄如狂风骤雨，他差点儿就在承太郎进入他身体的一刹那便抑制不住地射出来。

即便是忍耐使得他多坚持了一小会，但前后两处撞弄于他而言太过猛烈又不知收敛，他还从未体会过这等像是有两个承太郎在一前一后地进入他的感觉，他的双手被紧紧地按在床头，手腕被勒得通红，可他浑然未觉，直到Alpha的浓烈气息将他包裹住，像是一个由海风构筑而成的甜蜜梦境，他身下春水越流越多几要被搅烂成泥，阴茎也高高勃起并涨得青红，承太郎突然松开了一只手转而去一把捧住了他胸前乱颤的乳房，它们大得像是两团弥漫在整片荒原上的雪白烟雾，带着两点红樱颤动摇晃出一层层白色的波浪。

说是捧，倒不如说是承太郎捏住了一团软腻玉乳，往上一提一拉，便将顶端一点茱萸贴得离他俯身过来的嘴唇极近，他很快就含住了那一点舔弄起来，他仿佛是今天才意识到那对蓬大的乳房能带给人多大的享受，又是搓揉又是抓放，花京院被他突如其来的动作弄得已然是摇摇欲坠得快要落下深渊的风中细枝，等不及那滚烫的精液在他体内灌满，他就轻巧地折碎了自己。

他射在了承太郎的胸膛上，而后是一阵夹含着按摩棒的潮吹。

承太郎被他突然缩紧的小穴一激，忽而也不再执着于去吮吸那对巨乳，转为用两只宽厚的手掌牢牢抓住，四溢的软肉在他手下不断地随着他顶弄深入的动作一摇一晃，他愈加发了狠地要顶穿身下似的，撞得床头哐哐直响。

花京院原就承受不住他这样的猛烈冲击，这下更是如同飘摇的树叶忽上忽下，再也控制不住的呻吟声越来越大，他胸前两点被揉搓得嫣红无比，两团软肉也被对方好似灼热烙铁般的手掌拿捏住了，身下前后两个小穴都被侵占得满满当当，终于在承太郎一声低沉的喘息中他也跟着射在他体内深处的精液标志性地一起迎上高潮，可这次他的阴茎却难以自抑地射出一股其他的古怪液体。

他竟然被肏到小便失禁。

一定要离开这里，否则他绝对会后悔一辈子。


End file.
